(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved weed cutting and extracting tool. In particular the present invention relates to a weed cutting and extracting tool which has an improved ejection mechanism for positively removing the severed weed from the tool.
(2) Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,644 (1971) to Ambrose describes a tool for cutting and extracting weeds. This tool uses a cutting blade and a pair of parallel flat springs spaced from and at the sides of the blade to hold the weed after it is cut. The problem with this tool is that the weeds are not positively grasped between the flat springs and the blade. Also the weed must be manually removed from between the flat springs and blade after extraction. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,973,417 (1934) to Rieff and 2,901,280 (1959) to Hall also describe devices with claws which grasp the weed. The extracted weed must be manually removed from the Rieff tool. The Hall tool only loosely holds the weed which is removed by inverting the tool.
Numerous attempts have been made by the prior art to produce tools with means to release the weed on the handle at the gripping end of a shaft and opposite to the cutting blade. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,751,481 (1930) to LaTourrette; 2,806,733 (1957) to Hund and 4,400,029 (1983) to Delpidio show devices where the release mechanism lifts one member from the engagement with the weed and cutting blade; however, there is no positive ejection of the weed from the tool. U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,917 (1941) to Muller shows an ejector mechanism which pushes the extracted weed from tines on a weed clamping member. The Muller tool is very complicated.